


Tease Me Crazy

by Kmd222me



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmd222me/pseuds/Kmd222me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from my <a href="http://kmd222me.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p><p>"ficlet request for ya! arin randomly teases dan with PDA (which makes him all nervous and blushy) throughout their day at the office, even in front of all the other grumps. Bonus Points: at the end of the day, dan gets his revenge back home in bed with relentless teasing <3<br/>-lovelyflowerqueen"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Lovelyflowerqueen for the prompt!
> 
> I've never gotten a fic request before, so I kinda made a whole fic instead of a ficlet lmao. I didn't do the bonus because I spent way too many hours trying to compose this and it's now 4am, but I do intend to do it eventually.

Sitting on the couch in the main office, Dan didn’t expect to be bothered much. Usually when he sat there intently staring into his laptop screen, no one interacted with him, unless of course they had something important to discuss. It was a sort of gentleman’s agreement that he’d be left alone. But today, Arin decided to change that.

For the first twenty minutes of the morning, Arin had done nothing but sit at his desk and steal multiple, extremely obvious glances at Dan. Anytime Dan would catch Arin’s eyes, he’d give him a questioning look and Arin, oh Arin, would just smirk, wink, and look away. Every time this happened, Dan would quickly revert his eyes back to the Internet and try not to blush. It never worked. Arin was particularly good at making him blush.

You’d think after being Danny Sexbang for so long, nothing could make him blush, and sadly that was not the case.

Dan was browsing some random web page when Arin sneaked up behind him. As to how Arin got behind Dan without him noticing was a mystery. So it scared him nearly shitless when Arin brushed the hair away from Dan’s ear and leaned it to give it a nibble. He immediately flushed and playfully batted Arin away.

“Wha-? Jesus, Arin! You scared the shit outta me,” but of course, Dan couldn’t actually hold any anger towards Arin.

Arin pulled away after giving Dan’s ear, and cheek as well, a final kiss. “You’ve been quiet all morning, I just wanted to check in.”

Was Arin pretending he hadn’t been eyeing Dan all morning? Dan smiled up at him, “Yeah, I’m great, just really focused I guess. It’s also pretty early and I’m not fully awake yet. Don’t worry about me.”

Arin only nodded, pressed a chaste kiss to Dan’s lips and strutted back off to his desk.

When Arin was out of direct view, Dan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. It wasn’t that he hated when Arin did PDA with him, it just made him a little nervous. He and Suzy didn’t do that much PDA, so why should they, right? But, as he continued on browsing the Internet, those thoughts were soon forgotten.

It was lunch time when Arin got him all flustered again. He, Arin, Barry, Kevin, and Brian had all sat down for a nice lunch in the office. Arin and Barry had volunteered to be the runners to pick up all their orders from some local takeout restaurant, which turned out to be pretty fucking delicious, in Dan’s opinion, at the very least. He’d decided on some noodle-based dish and he was very pleased with it.

Arin sat to his right and chatted with the others, at which point Dan tried his best to eat the meal while conversing and also without making disgusting slurping sounds. And of course, he failed, and he was so close to being done, too. His slurp was incredibly loud. The acknowledgement he got for the gross noise was a cocked eyebrow from Brian, a small chuckle from Barry and a sideways glance from Arin. He was pretty sure Kevin pretended not to notice.

Arin disengaged himself from the other’s conversation unnoticed and shifted a little to face Dan. While the others went on talking, Arin leaned in to mumble into Dan’s ear.

“Could I see your fork for a second?”

Dan wasn’t really sure where Arin was going with this, but decided to humor him.

“Yeah I guess man, here,” Dan said as he placed the utensil into Arin’s awaiting palm.

Arin pulled Dan’s container of noodles a little closer to himself and carefully forked a single noodle onto the tines. He moved the fork closer to Dan’s mouth and raised an eyebrow in question. With a nervous giggle, he let Arin place the noodle in his mouth. Before Dan even had time to attempt eating it, Arin placed the other end in his own mouth and began drawing him closer.

By that point, the surrounding conversation had grown a little quieter in favor of watching Arin and Dan.

Dan followed suit, with a smile, and used his lips to pull his end of the noodle closer. When their lips inevitably met, it was accompanied by Dan smiling even wider into Arin’s lips and his cheeks, also, gained a dusting of pink. Dan had been expecting his boyfriend to only give him a quick peck, especially in front of their friends, but it turned a little more heated.

Arin licked across Dan’s lips and in response he let out a noise, one of question, and pulled back from Arin’s mouth. Upon retracting he gave Arin an incredulous look. A look that said, “Jesus, Arin, you’re awfully flirty today.” In reply Arin only gave a wink, handed the fork back to Dan and continued on with his own meal. Those seated around the table averted their eyes and continued on talking as if nothing had happened.

Dan also attempted to rejoin the conversation, but was still a tad flustered from Arin’s behavior.

Not too much later, after Dan had stricken up a conversation with Brian about some NSP details, Arin approached him again. This time, however, Dan could say with certainty he was far more prepared to deal with Arin’s teasing behavior. So when Dan saw Arin approaching out of the corner of his eye, he stopped talking and turned to face him.

“Hey guys,” Arin smiled at them.

“Hey, what’s up man?” Brian replied, also turning to face him.

“I just need Dan, we’ve got an impromptu recording sesh to do. Should only take an hour.”

This immediately seemed suspicious to Dan. Arin had been teasing him all day and unscheduled recording was extremely uncommon. It was obviously a trap. Brian gave an affirmative sound, promised to talk with Dan later and walked off. Arin watched him go and then swung his gaze to meet Dan’s once more.

“Do I get at least a few minutes to warm up my voice first?” Dan asked. Even if Arin was being especially coquettish today, he wasn’t going to let that ruin his voice.

Surprisingly, Arin agreed and said to come find him when he was done. So, Dan found himself some water and wandered off into the recording room to do some quick warm-ups. They didn’t have a very long session, and therefore, Dan only spent about ten minutes making strange noises to warm up his voice.

Upon completion, Dan let out a quick breath and exited the room to find Arin.

It wasn’t a difficult task to complete, as Arin was, once more, sitting at his desk, but this time staring off into space, not even looking at his monitor. As soon as he heard Dan approach, Arin spun around and hopped from his seat.

“Ready?” he asked, sticking out his hand for Dan to grab.

Dan gave a quick nod and said, “Yeah man.”

Arin led him to the recording room, and moved to fiddle with the equipment. While he did that, Dan sat back and mentally prepared for whatever Arin planned to spring on him, there was no way, now that they were secluded, that Arin wouldn’t try to do something. When Arin plopped into place next to him and didn’t try anything, Dan was left feeling confused. They did what they always did before recording. Made some idle chatter, talked about stupid things of course, and spent a good three minutes staring into each other’s eyes.

After all their preparation, the mics were switched on and tested, and before Dan could even continue his concerned thoughts, the game started. In all his concern about Arin’s next move, Dan didn’t even think to see which game they’d be playing.

“So, Arin, what lovely game are we playing today?”

“Well Dan,” and that was all Arin got out before he tackled Dan into the sofa.

“A-Arin-!”

Arin placed his hands onto Dan’s shoulders and immediately connected their lips, silencing Dan. Dan absolutely melted into Arin’s embrace, instantly moving his mouth with Arin’s. Dan shifted his hands to tangle in Arin’s smooth hair, running his fingers through it. Before long, Arin had started to move his hips slightly, causing a small stirring within the confines of Dan’s jeans.

Their kisses continued on for a few moments before Arin pulled from his lips to press his soft kisses to Dan’s cheeks, and move up to nibbling his ear, similar to that morning.

“A-Arin-,” Dan breathed out between pants.

“Are we good, Dan?” Arin asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes while also interrupting Dan’s sentence.

In his aroused haze, Dan forgot all about his previous concerns. “I- yeah, we’re good.”

That was enough confirmation for him.

Arin surged forward once more to meet Dan’s lips in a much more passionate kiss. This time, Dan was first to swipe his tongue along Arin’s lower lip. They both opened their mouths while also moaning out as their tongues danced. Arin took his hands off of Dan’s shoulders, and slipped them to the bottom of Dan’s t-shirt.

Easily getting the message, Dan pulled away to lift his shirt over his head. Deciding he didn’t want to be the only shirtless one, he did the same to Arin, making seductive eye contact as he went. Once both shirts were off, Dan decided he was going to take some control and pushed Arin to be on his back.

Dan pressed sweet kisses all along Arin’s hips, just above the waistband of his sweats. He slowly made his way up Arin’s torso, trailing his tongue lazily up to his pecs. Arin was letting out breathy moans the whole way. When he finally made it to Arin’s nipples, he swirled his tongue around one before biting and sucking at the nub.

“D-Dan, fuck dude.”

While Dan moved to the other nipple, Arin slid a hand down to Dan’s chin, bringing him to meet Arin’s eyes. Dan slowly crawled up Arin’s chest to press another loving kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips. By that point, Arin and Dan both had grown a noticeable bulge in their pants, Arin’s especially obvious through the thin material of his sweats.

Dan held himself over Arin while they made out, slipping a hand down to grope Arin’s erection. The contact instantly made Arin moan and drag his fingers down Dan’s back.

Arin suddenly pushed Dan so they were both upright once more. Their eyes met and Dan thought he was going to faint. Arin’s eyes were so clouded with hunger that Dan groaned at the sight. They wordlessly connected lips again, and as soon as they did, Arin slipped his hands to the belt of Dan’s jeans. While he worked at that, Dan placed his hands on either side of Arin’s face and pulled from their kiss, only to then rest their foreheads against one another.

When Arin had pulled down the jeans and boxers to Dan’s knees, he sunk down onto his elbows and took Dan’s cock in one hand. Slowly, he pumped, pleasure making Dan fall back against the arm of the couch with a whimper and an extremely illicit moan.

“You like that? Huh?” Arin asked in a seductive whisper. “You want me to suck your cock? I’ve been teasing you all day, are you ready to finally get what you’ve been waiting for?”

Dan’s brain exploded with pleasure as Arin increased the speed of his hand along with his words.

“F-fuck Arin, A-Arin, you know I do,” Dan was already throbbing in Arin’s hand.

This seemed to be enough for him, because Arin then ducked his head down to swirl a wet tongue around Dan’s tip.

“Ooooh fuuuck…”

The second Arin connected his lips with Dan’s shaft, he was moaning endlessly, and just a hare too loudly. Arin pulled back as soon as he noticed.

“Dan… If you’re not quieter, the others might hear you. You don’t want them to walk in and see you whining like this, do you?”

At that Dan whimpered again while shaking his head.

Arin took that as confirmation enough that Dan would restrain himself, and went back to sucking. He bobbed his head as far as it’d reach, making sure to pump with his hand where it didn’t. Dan’s hips unconsciously started rocking forward to meet Arin’s mouth. Arin pressed his free hand into Dan’s bony hip to still his movement.

It was hardly five minutes of this before Dan was telling him he was close.

“A-Arin, if you don’t- don’t stop…” he panted out.

Arin got the message, but didn’t stop, he just kept going, and going, and-

Right before Dan was about to moan in complete ecstasy with his orgasm, right when he was about to tumble off the edge, Arin pulled completely off his cock. Dan’s eyes, which had previously been screwed shut, flew open in confusion. Arin just sat there smirking at him, reaching for his shirt off the floor, where it’d been discarded.

In utter confusion, he looked at Arin and let out a whine. “Arin, come on man, don’t do this to me. You’ve been teasing me all day, can’t you at least let me come?”

Arin only looked at him and smiled.

He plopped back down onto the couch and restarted their recording as if nothing had happened.

“Welcome back to Game Grumps! Today, Dan and I are playing this amazing game! Isn’t that right, Dan?”

Dan worked to quickly compose himself, sitting back up, close to the microphone, attempting to work the arousal out of his voice.

He cleared his throat before saying, “O-oh yeah… So, uh, amazing.”

Ever so quietly, Dan worked at willing his boner away, tucking himself back into his pants, and redoing the belt buckle. They then spent the remainder of the hour recording a few episodes of some game Dan didn’t really pay attention to. He was so annoyed that he’d let his guard fall enough for Arin to seduce and trick him in that way.

It was during their stupid play through that Dan promised to himself one thing. He would seek revenge on Arin tonight. Lure him into a seductive trap and tease him endlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! That was actually the first time I'd written anything even close to sex, so I hope I did well. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://kmd222me.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
